1. Field
Embodiments relate to a heat exchanger having heat exchange fins configured in a flow structure having high heat exchange efficiency and low pressure loss and an air conditioner having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a heat exchanger is an apparatus used in equipment, such as an air conditioner or a refrigerator, having a refrigeration cycle. The heat exchanger includes a plurality of heat exchange fins arranged at intervals and a refrigerant pipe extending through the heat exchange fins to guide a refrigerant. In the heat exchanger, external air passes through the heat exchange fins to perform heat exchange between the air and the heat exchange fins, thereby achieving cooling or heating.
The heat exchange efficiency of the heat exchanger may be increased or decreased according to the shape of the heat exchange fins. Also, flow resistance of internal air or external air passing through the heat exchanger may be increased or decreased according to the shape of the heat exchange fins.
Consequently, the structure of the heat exchange fins may be changed to increase the heat exchange efficiency of the heat exchanger and to unify flow distribution of air.